Welcome to the park
by O Loikloik O
Summary: Recently, you've gotten a new job at a local park and it so happened to be your first day. Everything seems pretty normal at first but when your befriended by the parks two resident slackers you begin to realize just how crazy things can get and things are not as normal as they appear to be.
1. Chapter 1

**- Hello, before I begin I would just like to say the characters in this story are humanized. I would like to apologies for any spelling/grammar mistakes to. With that said I hope you enjoy the story! oh, one more thing, this is just the prologue, the first chapter will be much longer!-**

**[y/n] = Your name, incase you didn't know! ^_^**

Standing outside of an office door was a girl, I'm her hand was a piece of paper clenched rather tightly she seemed rather nervous and unwilling to enter the office. This girl went by the name of [y/n] and today happened to be her first day at her new job, checking her watch [y/n] let out a sigh, running a hand through her [h/c] hair as she glanced at the door with a rather nervous look on her face. "Okay, get it together [y/n]" the young girl spoke to herself, clenching her fist tightly almost crumpling the paper she was holding.

She placed a hand on the golden doorknob, leading to her new bosses office. It was a bit of an understatement to say [y/n] was nervous, after all things like this were a bit nerve racking. Of course, [y/n] had passed the interview a few days ago, three to be exact and was already familiar with her new boss who went by the name of Benson, [y/n] considered him a stern man on first glance she soon came to realize he had a but of a hair-trigger temper to match.

The girl figured this out when she left the interview and caught him yelling at a couple of boys around her age, she didn't stay to long to find out what he was shouting at them about but in all honesty she didn't want to interfere and risk getting in trouble herself, especially when she only got her job. However, [y/n] managed to sneak a peek at the two boys, one who happened to be quiet lanky, his hair was a strange shade of blue! strange but lovely.

The other was short, his hair brown and rather messy. Unfortunately, [y/n] didn't stay around to find out more, from that day on she made a mental note to never get on Bensons bad side. Today, she had received a call from Benson, he had been hoping she would be able to start work early, so she'd be able to have time to get the hang of things and meet the others, to which [y/n] had no problem with.

So that's why the young girl found herself standing outside of Bensons office. Taking a deep breath the girl turned the handle, opening the door and stepping inside the office, looking ahead of her the first thing she spotted was Benson sitting on a chair with his arms crossed as if he expected to hear some terrible news, however, when he set eyes on [y/n] his whole attitude seemed to change.

A smile appeared on his face, the first smile [y/n] had seen on him since, well, ever. "Ah, [y/n]! Come in and take a seat" Benson gestured a hand towards a chair Infront of his desk. [y/n] was determined not to let her nervous demeanour show Infront of the other as she took a seat like instructed. In his hands, Benson held a few papers, he seemed to be going through them with a satisfied look on his face, giving a few nods of approval before his attention returned to [y/n].

Benson set the papers Infront of [y/n] However before she had the chance to say anything he began speaking again, "So I've been looking through your application and I have to say I'm impressed!" Bensons tone was rather happy which put you at ease. She smiled up at the man, feeling instantly relieved at his words, "Really? Thank you" [y/n] replied rather cheerily, making a mental note to discard the paper in her hand, it contained another application incase he didn't like her first one, [y/n] liked to be prepared.

Benson waved his hands as if to silence the girl and [y/n] did indeed become quiet. "Anyway, I would like to personally thank you for coming in today, you see were a little short on workers..." Benson trailed off seeming rather sheepish at admitting this, [y/n] couldn't help but laugh a little, things seemed to be going rather well and [y/n] liked that. "Which is why you agreeing to start early has really made things easier so thanks" he finished, seeming generally grateful.

[y/n] nodded her head. "It's no problem at all, sir!" She replied, waving her hand as if it was no big deal, she was soon surprised when Benson let out a laugh whacking a hand on his desk as if he had heard a joke, [y/n] looked at the man in surprise. " 'Sir' that makes me feel so old, just call me Benson" he replied with smile, [y/n] returned the smile, "Uhh, okay, Benson" she said a little uncertain, however, she felt relived to say the least perhaps this Benson wasn't as bad as he seemed.

Benson nodded his head in approval. "Alright, [y/n] follow me and we'll get your induction started" Benson stood from his desk, beaconing the girl to follow him. [y/n] followed her boss, her smile still intact somehow after that little chat she felt less nervous, she only hoped the other workers were nice to her otherwise she just didn't know what she would do.

As she followed Benson out of his office, he began talking to her about the park and whatnot, [y/n] listened with interest. She couldn't help but think how peaceful this place was however, little did [y/n] know that the peace wasn't going to last, she had yet to meet the rest of the employees.


	2. Chapter 2

As Benson took [y/n] around the park, explaining to the girl what was what and what to do, she began to grow rather bored. At first, she listened intently to what he was saying, trying to take in all the information she could but after a while her mind began to drift, it didn't help that Benson often repeated himself, as if he was trying to drum the given instructions into the young girls head.

[y/n] simply nodded her head as Benson spoke, giving the other some indication she was attempting to listen to him, though she wasn't. Instead, [y/n] was rather busy looking around the park herself, distracted by the rather large fountain in the middle and the snack bar. Mmm, snacks, at the mere thought of food the girl could feel herself growing hungry, however she did not have the time to think more as she was pulled out of her thoughts by a stern voice. " [y/n]! Are you listening to me?" Benson questioned, seeming rather peeved off.

Snapping out of her thoughts, the girl gave him a rather sheepish look, instantly nodding her head. "Yes, of course I was listening!" She insisted, acting offended at the very idea he would think otherwise. At her words Benson seemed to relax, "Alright, just checking. So you know what to?" Benson asked, [y/n] face him a blank stare, how was she supposed to respond to that, she stopped listening when he started talking about the lawn mower. "Uhh, sure" she replied uncertainly, bitting the inside of her cheek to stop her saying other wise.

Benson gave a nod of approval, nodding his head as he smiled at the girl. "Good, I'm glad at least someone listens to me" he replied, seeming a tad upset as if recalling something, the girl laughed nervously. "Sure, sure" she insisted, mentally starting to wish she did listen, "Alright then, since you've seemed to grasp everything I've told you why don't you introduce yourself to the rest of the workers? Sound good, [y/n]" the way Benson spoke made it sound more like a demand rather than a request.

The girl felt instantly relived, she was worried he might start questioning her about everything he just said. "Sure, sounds good to me!" The girl confirmed, her smile still intact, "Good, good, if you need me I'll be in my office" Benson told the girl as he began to walk away, leaving [y/n] without a clue of what she's supposed to be doing, only knowing that she should probably introduce herself soon and hope that the other employees would be able to show her the ropes because if they didn't she might have to ask Benson and somehow she didn't think that would make a good impression.

[y/n] eyes scanned the park, for anyone who might look like they work here, it would of been a huge help if she knew what they looked like or at least got some names. Eventually her eyes landed on an older man, with a head they resembled a lollipop, he seemed to be cheerfully chasing a lone butterfly around a latch of flowers squealing in pure delight.

Intrigued by the other, [y/n] decided to go an investigate, the man seemed rather pleasant and it would be a plus if he so happened to work here too. Approaching the other, [y/n] tapped his shoulder making him freezing on the spot, the man let out a noise of protest as the butterfly flew away. He turned around to face, [y/n] a bright smile in his features, to which the girl gladly returned, "Umm, hi, I was wondering if you could help me? I've just started working here today and-" before the girl could finish her sentence, the man clapped his hands.

Startled by the others actions [y/n] could only stare in shock as he began speaking. "Oh, yes, of course you must be [y/n]!" The man exclaimed joyfully the girl raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, how did you know my name?" She asked a little surprised, the man simply laughed, "I know all the names of the employees!" He simply replied, to which [y/n] found rather odd since she and he have never met before but she accepted it. "My name is, Pops, I trust you're enjoying yourself so far, hm?" The man known as Pops, questioned with an expectant look.

The girl began to feel slightly better talking to Pops, he seemed rather friendly. "Yes I am, so far everyone seems very nice... Well, I've only met Benson and you, so far but I'm sure the others are too!" [y/n] responded, trying to match the others enthusiasm. When hearing her words, Pops simply laughed again, rather childlike as he balanced on his toes. "Good show, jolly good show! " he exclaimed cheerfully, to which [y/n] smiled, he was rather excitable.

"So you've only met Benson and I so far, I do hope Benson wasn't to hard on you" Pops mentioned, his facial expression changing slightly. "Oh, no he was fine " [y/n] replied, seeming a little shocked that Pops would say that, then again, he probably knew Benson better then she did. "Glad to hear it, say why don't I take you to meet the others hm? They've all been dying to meet you!" Pops told the girl, an excited look on his face.

[y/n] couldn't help but wonder what he meant, did everyone already know she was working here today?. "They have? You mean everyone knows I'm starting work here today already?" [y/n] questioned Pops as he began walking back to the large house which Benson and [y/n] had came out of earlier, "Why yes, as soon as you came in for the interview we just knew you'd be perfect for the job, me especially" Pops explained.

[y/n] felt rather pleased that the others seemed to think highly of her before even meeting her. "Oh, that's great! I don't think I've met anyone during the interview though, besides Benson of course" [y/n] mentioned, to which Pops chuckled, "I know but Benson tends to tell everyone when he makes a big decision like hiring someone, so we knew about you already" Pops replied, to which [y/n] nodded her head in understanding.

It was at that moment, Pops stopped Infront of the house, he opened the door allowing [y/n] to step In first, to which the girl thanked him. He then began leading her through the hallway to what looked like a kitchen, Pops entered and [y/n] followed behind him. The girl took a moment to look around, before her eyes caught sight of three people sat around a table with sandwiches Infront of them.

One happened to be a rather pale boy, with snow white hair. He was shooting another boy sat next to him a displeased glance, the other boy was rather chubby to put it lightly and he looked rather unkept, he seemed to be tormenting the other boy say next to him with brown hair. Holding his hands up, the boy attempted to push the unkept male away who was holding what looked like a gummy sweet Infront of him, "C'mon Muscle Man cut it out!" The boy protested, to the one known as 'Muscle Man' to which he simply laughed.

He still continued to wave the gummy worm sweet Infront of him. "Aww, don't be such a wimp Thomas, it's not even real" Muscle Man retorted, laughing as the boy known as Thomas looked rather uncomfortable, "I don't care, it still looks gross" he replied jabbing the sweet with disgust. "He's had enough, dude" the paler boy mentioned, to which Muscle Man instantly began grumbling as he sat back in his chair. "Your no fun, Fives" he grumbled.

At that moment, Pops coughed, letting the three males know he was there and had watched the entire scene. The tree boys jumped as there eyes darted towards Pops, [y/n] suddenly felt rather awkward as their eyes travelled towards he as they noticed her standing there. "Uhh, hi Pops, who's that?" The guy known as Thomas was the first to speak as he pointed towards [y/n] Pops steps forward as if he were about to make a speech.

"Gentlemen, this is [y/n], she's the new worker who's starting today" Pops informed the group, Thomas let out an 'ohh' giving a small chuckle. "Nice to meet you [y/n], my name is Thomas, I've heard a bit about y- " before he could finish the unkept guy known as Muscle Man began speaking. "So your the newbie, huh? The names Muscle Man and this here's is Hi-5s or Fives for short" Muscle Man pointed to the pale boy, as he waved to her.

[y/n] smiled at the group. "It's nice to meet you guys!" She replied cheerily, to which the others smiled. Pops then proceeded to tap your shoulder, "Come now [y/n], we still have a few more people for you to meet" Pops said heading for the door, the girl nodded. "Alright, uhh, nice to talk to you all" [y/n] turned to wave goodbye to the guys before following Pops, when she left Thomas seemed to of been staring at her until Muscle Man jabbed him in the side, to which the other protested.

"Why were you staring at the new chick?" Muscle Man demanded, a cocky smirk on his face as Fives looked over, the young interns face turned red as he began to protest. Meanwhile, Pops had began leading [y/n], to what looked like a garage, Pops walked inside looking around for a moment, [y/n] followed his lead wondering why he had stopped here since nobody seemed to be here.

Pops placed a hand under his chin as his brows furrowed. "Hm, that's strange, Skips is normally in here this time of day" the man mused, glancing at you. Whoever this 'Skips' was he didn't seem to be present at the moment, just as Pops was about to leave, someone else had entered the garage, a towel in his hand. "Lookin' for me?" [y/n] turned to face the new voice and was startled to see a rather tall and slightly intimidating man behind her, by the looks of him he should of been named 'Muscle Man' rather then Skips but [y/n] wasn't one to judge.

Pops seems delighted to see the other, "Oh, hello Skips! This is [y/n] the new worker" Pops pointed to the girl as she waved. "Nice to meet you, Skips!" The girl said, Skips nodded, "Likewise, [y/n]" he replied a small smile intact. Pops clapped his hands once again, "Alright, we just have a couple more people to introduce you two and I have a fairly good idea where they are!" Pops chimed as he began to walk towards an large tree in the park.

[y/n] began following him again, unable to understand how he had so much energy, not before turning around and bidding farewell to Skips who seemed to be preoccupied with fixing a car. Following, Pops, [y/n] soon found herself in the middle of the grass next to a large tree, under it were two boys sleeping, [y/n] recognized them as the ones Benson was yelling at when she had her interview. Pops seemed to stand there for a moment before shaking both boys awake, using his hands.

The boy with blue hair was the first to awaken as his eyes shot wide open. "Ahh! We weren't slacking" he exclaimed suddenly, unaware of who he was talking to, his shorter brunet companion just shook off Pops hand, turning over on his side and asking for 'five more minuets' to which [y/n] couldn't help but giggle at. The boy with the blue hair, nudged him and at this he became fully awake, once catching sight of who was Infront of him he let out a groan. "Ughh, it's just Pops" the shorter guy complained, seemingly irritated.

His blue haired companion simply scowled. "Don't mind him, he's a little cranky, what's up Pops?" He questioned. It was at that moment his eyes caught sight of [y/n], his eyes widened as he pointed to her, as if asking for an explication. "Mordicai, Rigby this is [y/n]" Pops pointed to you, "[y/n] this is Mordicai and Rigby" Pops told her, pointing to each my boy as he spoke, the girl smiled at the two the shorter boy known as Rigby seemed w

Rather shocked upon seeing you. "Nice to meet you guys" [y/n] said.

The boys rubbed the back of their heads unsure of how to respond. "She's the new employee" Pops added to which both boys let out an 'Ohhh' in usion before laughing. "Yeah, cool to meet you too [y/n]" Mordicai replied, nodding in your direction to which Rigby quickly agreed. "I was hoping you would be able to help [y/n] since she's new and all, I would, but I'm afraid I'm a little busy, so if you'd both be so kind?" Pops questioned hopefully. "Uhh, sure, we don't mind right Rigby?" Mordicai glanced at Rigby to which the other looked like he was going to protest.

"Ugh, fine!" Rigby agreed huffing a little. "Oh, wonderful!" Pops replied gleefully before bidding goodby and heading towards the house. Once he left [y/n] stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do, it was at that moment Mordicai began speaking.


End file.
